Various anti-theft systems for vehicles are known, many of which pertain to the locking of the steering wheel or disabling of the motor in some way to prevent theft. However, most of these systems turn out to be imperfect, particularly because the thief can often break through them from inside of the vehicle, where he is less likely to be observed. Also the vehicle can still be towed by a thief.
In accordance with this invention, a simple, positive anti-theft system is provided, where the vehicle cannot even be taken by a tow truck or the like. Also, disabling of the theft system generally requires brute force breakage, and has to be performed outside of the vehicle, where one is more likely to be observed.